Momo the Necromancer
by StevenTLawson
Summary: Momo is overpowered as all hell and no one can convince me otherwise. Also what happens if she gets One for All.


I wrote this in an hour, enjoy.

* * *

Izuku parted his lips from his girlfriend's, the sounds around him fading away in the moment. "Just know," Izuku coughed as blood pooled underneath his gaping chest wound. "I'll, always, love you," he said before he laid his head down and passed away.

Momo was devastated, she finally got Izuku to confess and it only took him sacrificing himself to save the world to do it. Now what was she to do.

"Ms. Yaoyorozu," one of her parent's maids asked from the other side of the bedroom door. "Mr. All Might is here to see you, if you are up for visitors."

Wiping tears from her eyes, she sniffled, it had been a week since Izuku's death and she just couldn't bring herself to go back to U.A. but the least she could do was see one of her teachers, the retired number one hero All Might. "Please, send him in," she called out as she sat up on her luxurious bed.

The door slowly creaked open and the lanky man stuck his head into the room. "Ms. Yaoyorozu, if I might have a moment of your time," he respectfully asked as he shuffled into the bedroom.

Nodding she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief she made. "Please, have a seat. What brings you here today, is it the school, if so, I just need more time, to go back and not see him anymore," she admitted.

"No, sort of, I," he stumbled over his words. "I have to asked you a very personal question and I know it is going to sound strange but please don't be angry, did Izuku give you any of his DNA before he died, a hair, fingernail, bit of skin," All Might asked.

"He kissed me," Momo softly touched her lips, remembering the feeling of him. "He had a bit of blood in his mouth. I think I swallowed some," she chuckled as she remembered his last moments.

"That, OUTSTANDING," All Might shouted beefing up for a moment before he started to cough roughly.

"Excuse me," Momo tried to control her temper.

"Ms. Yaoyorozu, I have a very long and important story to tell you," All Might said as he dove into explaining One for All.

"So, he gave me his quirk, he," Momo whispered. "I don't know, why me."

"Because you are a good person, and he knew you would do great things with it's power," All Might said as he patted her on the back. The story he told was long and had her emotions all over the place. "But I will do what he was unable to, I will train you to use One for All and all of it's powers," All Might promised.

* * *

And so he did, for a few weeks Momo was privately tutored by All Might and she started to get a handle on the quirk, it helped that she was able to see the notes that Izuku had meticulously made on his own progress. Inko was very generous to give her those to remember her son by.

For a while she was struggling to control the strength in percentages like Izuku had done, thankfully she had ready his method early so she didn't accidentally break her limbs like he had been doing for so long. Until one day she was skimming his notes and noticed a page was missing, searching her room she realized that it could only be in one place.

Standing outside his dorm room was haunting, no one had gone in since his funeral and she felt like she had no business being there. But with newfound confidence she turned the handle and entered the dark room. After a while of searching she managed to find the missing page hidden in a book, with entries that talked about the spirits of the previous wielders.

Momo was shocked, apparently the quirk was more indepth than any other quirk in existence, the other powers she was aware of because Izuku had spent an incredible amount of time practicing them, likely because he knew of the inevitable confrontation but this was deeper, it practically proved the existence of a soul and she wept, clutching the book to her chest. She still had him, some part of him was still with her, this whole time.

Her training drastically changed when she talked to All Might who had a vague understanding of what Midoriya was talking about, but his version of the quirk never developed enough to do that so she was on her own. She meditated, spoke to mediums, psychics and other people that a scientific woman like herself would never have gone to before. Finally she had it, in a dream a tall, shapely woman with long black hair that could be mistaken for her mother if they were together spoke to her.

"Damn, that kid really picked a looker," Nana teased. "I don't think I can claim to be the hottest wielder of the quirk anymore, not when those melons are the size of actual melons."

"Are you," Momo asked.

"Yup, I had the quirk before Toshi did, then he gave it to that little squirt and now you got it," Nana answered.

"So he's here, my sweet Izuku's here," Momo cried as she might be closer and closer to speaking to her love.

"Sort of, he's been asleep the entire time, don't know why," Nana scratched her head. "Can't seem to wake him up though."

"Where is he," Momo demanded. "I need to see him."

"Sorry, there's so many of us in here, finding him is really hard, the quirk's expanded so much now that it's a giant labyrinth in it, look around," Nana gestured to the space they were in. Long winding tunnels and huge plains went farther over the horizon.

Momo sank to her knees. "No no no, please, I have to see him, is there any way?"

"Well if you could clear us out of here, it should get smaller," Nana guessed. "But I don't see how you could do that, I mean where would we go?"

Momo startled herself awake panting heavily as she struggled to cope with what she dreamt. She knew it wasn't a dream, this was Nana Shimura, Izuku's notes talked about her, she was a bit mouthy and he'd whited out a few parts but she could tell that this was the woman. "Now how to get them out of the quirk," she mused.

* * *

"I don't quite understand," Nezu said unsurely. All Might, Recovery Girl, Gran Torino and himself had assembled for a private conference with Momo about the quirk. "You want to separate the quirk?"

"Yes, I need to get them out, somehow so I can find Izuku," Momo said, she hadn't gotten much sleep over the previous weeks trying to figure out a way to break down a quirk into smaller parts.

"Girlie, that's insane, it's never been done before," Gran Torino scoffed.

"A quirk like One for All has never existed before," Momo shot back. "Please, I just need ideas."

All Might mused for a moment. "Well if you want to remove them, they'd have to go somewhere, but where?"

"Another body," Chiyo said darkly. "If she could create a human body with her quirk, she could put the consciousness of one of the past wielders into it, possibly."

"That sounds a lot like necromancy," Nezu warned. "I'm not sure if that's the best idea. She'd need to be carefully monitored, if she even attempted to do so."

"When can we start?" Momo asked.

"Really, not even going to consider other options," Gran Torino said.

"Izuku never waited for other options and he turned out to be the greatest hero I'd ever seen."

And so they tried, Chiyo hooked Momo up to a half a dozen different iv's, monitors were placed all over her body to see for any signs of anything. "If you're sure about this," All Might asked one last time placing a firm but reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yes," Momo nodded. "I have to try."

"When you're ready," Nezu said as he and the others observed the first test.

Red sparks flared off of Momo's body, as she struggled and sweated to form muscles, nerves and bones. For her it felt like hours as she grunted and pushed her quirk, but for those watching it was only a minute or so before a naked body was formed out of her quirk.

"Now we see if the body can function," Recovery Girl said as she approached. "Applying stimulus," she called out before shocking the body with electricity. For a moment there was twitching and everyone held their breaths as they waited to see the outcome. Suddenly the eyes shot open and the body rose to take in a huge gasp of air.

"Mother of all that is holy," Nezu squealed as he ran to the other side of the room.

Coughing the naked man stood up off the table. "What the fuck just happened. I, holy shit, I'm alive," he said as he looked around the room.

"He's alive," Gran Torino gaped as he looked at the 4th wielder of the quirk.

All Might slowly nodded before he noticed that Momo had collapsed onto the ground.

"She overworked herself," Recovery Girl said as she looked at the monitor.

Momo groaned as she woke up. "Did it, work?" she called out weakly as she tried to sit up.

"Take a look for yourself," Nezu pointed cautiously across the room as All Might spoke with the Fourth Wielder.

"I did it," she happily said. "That's him, I was trying to make him since he volunteered first.

Gran Torino shook his head. "Damn reckless kids these days."

"When can I try again," Momo asked.

Recovery Girl sighed as she looked at her notes. "I'd say you'd need a month to safely gain back your lipid stores before you could try again," she informed. "And you are NOT, to try this without us present, you hear me," she threatened with her cane.

"So a few months, and I'll be able to see Izuku again," Momo laid back into the sheets and fell asleep.

Nana shook Momo when she joined the others inside the quirk. "Holy shit, it worked. Did anyone tell you, your quirk is overpowered, because girl, you just brought the dead back to life."

"Yeah," Momo agreed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I was worried it wouldn't work."

"So, who's next," Nana smirked. "Still can't find lover boy though," Nana admitted as she sat next to Momo.

"Anyone really, I don't see why I can't bring everyone back," Momo shrugged.

"I'd be careful, the quirk would get too weak without the other's power in it," Nana warned. "But, I think I wouldn't mind, I saw what All for One did to my grandson, he," she sniffled. "I screwed up Momo," she confessed. "I tried to distance myself from my family and it just made things worse."

Momo comforted the distraught heroine. "No, please, you couldn't have foreseen what that madman would do," she gently rubbed the older woman's back. "Thankfully he's locked away forever now though, Izuku saw to that."

"Well, I think when you're ready, I'd like another chance," Nana nodded.

* * *

And so one month later, Nana took her second first breath of life. "Wowzers, that's crazy," she said as she sat up. "Well I'm naked, hey did you make me," Nana asked as she looked down at her body. "Yup, girly doesn't know what happens to a body after birth, I'm practically a virgin again."

"Na-Nana," Toshi blushed as he saw his old mentor.

"Hey Toshi," Nana teased as she wrapped a blanket around herself. "Since when did you get so grown up? I remember when you were a little half-pint," she poked his chest.

"So-sorry," Toshinori apologized. "I couldn't beat him," he hung his head.

"None of that, seriously, you did your best, at least you found a good kid to take the fight right back to him though," Nana said as she lifted Toshi's chin. "How's about you help me get reacquainted with the modern world," she asked as she pressed herself next to him. "Plus, I kind of want to break in this new body and I know you always stared at my ass when we were training."

Blushing heavily All Might let Nana drag him away and the next month when they gathered, she had a ring on her finger and All Might was already planning the wedding date, for after Izuku came back.

And a few months later, the number of wielders in the quirk was reduced to two, the first wielder and Izuku. After they noticed the quirk shrinking and others going away, they felt they might as well skedaddle too, take another shot at being a hero. "Hmm, this is, I haven't been alive in almost two hundred years," the first wielder said as he stretched. "Where is my brother, I would have words with him," he darkly said.

"No," All for One whispered as he saw the person who sat across from him, only the unbreakable glass separating the two. "It can't be, what trickery is this."

"None brother," the first wielder scolded. "How could you, what went wrong, why of all things, did you turn to evil." He wept as he ranted about all he felt to his brother, knowing how things had turned out. "Did I not love you enough, you had the power to change the world for the better, why, why would hurt so many?"

"I, had to," All for One pleaded. "I deserved the power, the world was going to tear itself apart without my leadership, so I had to take the reigns from everyone, it was the only way."

Shaking he head. "No, there was always peace, All Might proved it, Izuku Midoriya proved it," the first wielder said as he hung up the phone. He was the last visitor that All for One ever got.

"Why won't he wake up," Momo shouted at Recovery Girl. "I did it the same as everyone else, he's breathing, his heart rate is steady, he's," she cried out as tears streamed down her cheek. "Please, not him, let me have him back," she fell to her knees and cradled Izuku's head. "After all this, I need him."

She ducked her head and planted the deepest kiss she could onto him.

"And like a fairy tale ending," Izuku coughed. "I awaken with a kiss," he chuckled. "Seriously how weird is that."

"Oh you big goof," Momo shouted as she hugged Izuku to her chest. "And this one's for good measure," she said as she kissed him again. "Now you have your quirk back."

"Not a lot of good it'll do, since only All Might's in it, which again, kind of weird to think about," Izuku shrugged as he got dressed.

"I'll be in it," Momo whispered. "You'll have my quirk with you always," she said.

"Damn," Izuku blushed. "So how are we explaining me coming back to life again."

"Uhh," the room paused as they realized that everyone else Nezu had been able to make new identities for, but Izuku would be much harder.

"Fuck it, they just have to accept it," Momo shouted as she princess carried Izuku out of the room. "I'm taking my boyfriend home."


End file.
